precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
New People's China Party
The New Peoples China Party (NPC/NPCP) is the main and only political party active in China. Based on Hou Sai Tang's political philosophy of the Zeroith Party, the NPCP is rarely regarded as a party in the political sense of the word nor is it recognized as such by Chinese state media. As well as acting as the communist Vanguard Party in China, the NPCP is structured so that it in theory avoids the foibles of party politics as in the United States and other republics which the Chinese state may be critical of for perceived bureaucratic inefficiencies. The relationship of the NPCP to the Chinese state is de-facto law. Where while there is no official law banning other parties, the NPCP and the structure of the Chinese state recognizes the party as being its only permanently recognized party and the only one by which leaders can win. While minor parties do win, they often do not hold sway over the provincial level and most right-leaning parties are treated with considerable suspicion by the Chinese intelligence community to the point of harassment. The current NPCP was born out of the Zeroith Congress, the first national conference that ended the Chinese Civil War, but came before any official government institution. The party is regarded as the official merger of the CPC with moderate and centralist elements of the old Chinese Republic who met common ground by the management of Hou Sai Tang, who is their currently serving and first party chairman. History Foundation The NPCP claims the Chinese Communist Party as being its direct-most ancestor. However it likewise shares the same history as the KMT party of the Republic of China as set during the May Fourth Movement. In China, Communism and Anarchism arose among the Chinese intellectual class, and was taken up by banner individuals such as Dazhao Li and Duxiu Chen. However the early party as established in the 1920's suffered from a severe identity crisis and philosophical disillusionment on the failures of the Bolsheviks in Russia. The Communist Party's first conference was held in the French quarter of Shanghai on June 19-27 1921, marking its official founding as a party in the Republic of China and establishing its ideological headquarters in Shanghai. The Communist Party held a significant degree of favor in and relations with the population of Shanghai. Although, their role and influence in the Republic of China was shaky at best, and was held with suspicion by the Kuomintang party. The Communist Party was officially disbanded by General Chiang Kai-Shek when on his return from the Northern Expedition and assuming leadership of the Republic of China on Sun Yet-Sen's death. Kai-Shek entered the city of Shanghai on the warm welcome of the Communist Party, but he quickly turned on the Communists and dispersed them from the city. Scattered and broken, the Communists fled into the Chinese interior and into Western China. On internal exile in the nation's west the CPC unified into a solid force and formed a more cohesive government structure based on local communes who ruled through the national congress in Haixi. Here the party collected Communist refugees who had fled Russia to stay a step of the Tzar and his Cossacks. Refuge in China provided the former Russian revolutionaries shelter and like-wise benefited the Communist government in fully overthrowing the western warlords and quashing the few odd attempts of the Uyghur in making their own independent nation. However, even in mobilizing the support of central and western China's peasantry the CPC for a time suffered from an endemic lack of confidence and resources, and many mid-ranking officers often made reference to the failure of the Bolsheviks. However the relative distance which they made their new home from the more desirable land on the east-coast kept the party out of the way of the Republic of China as they fought the Japanese. Internal Exile After the dissolution of their power in the east and their resettlement in the west the fledgling CPC underwent gradual changed throughout the civil war. With their relocation of power from Shanghai to Haixi the part instituted an electoral system of government and a ruling Politburo. Assisted by the Russian Communists themselves on self-impost exile in China they managed to construct an administrative regime and image. Although always faced hauntingly by the specter of failed Revolution in Russia, the CPC itself fractured over time over accessory issues to the party until it became in practice a multi-party regime, however built on the theories of Karl Marx and the surviving philosophies of Vladimir Lenin. The CPC in the west evolved to involve the leadership of Standing Committees on multiple levels and not only Politburo control. Under the leadership of Duxiu Chen the internal party of the CPC was doubled. In an effort to restore CPC favor with the KMT Chen offered to reconcile differences with the KMT. However when negotiations failed Chen was dismissed from his role as standing chairman and replaced by Xiogang Wen whose responsibilities was to reconcile internal differences within the Party and to manage its own stability against threats in eastern China. Final Evolution The CPC evolved in the 1950's with the arrival of Hou Sai Tang and Wen Chu from Hong Kong and Macau. Together with a large total of escaping refugees from the former British and Portuguese colony they became a beacon to the disinterested cliques of the CPC and managed to rally the old party on the premise that they still had worthwhile support, and on the martyrdom of the revolutionaries the two left behind to cover their retreat. By this point, the conflict in Eastern China had drawn on so long the Japanese and KMT both were becoming exhausted by the war effort. Wen Chu made the stand that if there was a time which their enemies were weakest it was now and organized a surge against the weakened Imperial regime in Manchukoko and KMT China. The heroics of both men won them both acclaim and Xiogang Wen abdicated his position of chairman to Chu. The otherwise fresh communist forces were capable of making quick grounds into Eastern China and swelled against the Imperial and Republican powers. Though while leading the campaign into Beijing, Wen Chu was captured and killed in a Skirmish by Manchukoko forces. By default of his passing will the CPC elected Hou Sai Tang as chairman of the CPC and he turned north to avenge his fallen comrade. By the late 50's China was de facto in control of the entirety of China. With the former Emperor Puyi in communist hands Hou turned his attention to the remnants of the KMT in Nanjing. They accepted his offer of surrender and in 1959 agreed to convene for a special congress to agree to the terms of an interim government and peace for a unified government. Zeroith Congress Also referred to as the Summit For Interim Peace in China, the Zeroith Congress was a significant turning point in the CPC and the final closure for the mainstream KMT. In it, points were agreed upon for the closure of the far-right parties of the KMT as lead by Chiang Kai-Shek and an agreement to disband or be annexed by a single-party regime. The process of which would be fully undertaken by September 15th, 1960 on which formal elections for a Grand Secretary of the nation would be closed and a leader for the nation declared. In the interim the state would be overseen be an executive party to organize this event. During the ideological reconciliation of the Zeroith Congress the CPC could no longer exist under the annexation of the KMT moderates and underwent its final evolution into the New People's China party. Radical members of the Nanking-based Republican government refused to acknowledge the agreement and promised to commit to continued war.Category:Asia Category:Politics